We Love You Corey
This page was to show Corey how much we love her! :D WE LOVE YOU COREY! :D :D <3 We LOVE YOU Corey, it's true, we love you so much and you have some great friends! We will show you how much we love you! <3 Notes from Everyone Everyone is writing a note for you Corey :) Corey, You are my best friend, and I could go on forever on how amazing you are! We are all so lucky to have you as a friend! You are kind/sweet, hilarious, so pretty, and outgoing! There is no reason for us NOT to love you and we DO! I love to talk to you! You have really made me feel like I have another real friend who cares about me (I don't have too many friends :/ ) I tell you things that many people, and almost no one knows about me. You're incredible! Love ya ~Melo Corey, Your like my best Friend. If I ever need to cry, you can be my shoulder.I'm really jealous of how nice and caring you are. I wish we knew each other in real life. Another thing, you are HILARIOUS. You make me smile every time your on chat. Love ya like a siter! ~Marweee Corey, You have been such a great inspiration in my life. When I look at food I think man I have this weird awesome loveable outgoing hilarious sweet and just plain beautiful person named Corey I am so lucky to be friends with. :) We all love you here I mean who wouldn't love a boy kitty kitty xD xD JK (Sorry had to put that) You've been there for everyone and now it's our turn to be here for you. We can't let you go Corey :/ Not just yet. Not now.... Not ever. I LOVE YOU COREY! ~Vero Corey, Even though we haven't been friends for that long, you mean soo much to me, you are kind, and funny, and just so positive, it would crush me if you left, i really want you to stay, and it truly just blows my mind how amazing you are, love ya forever and always<3 ~Swiftie COREY :D YOUR THE BEST SPAMMING BUDDY EVER :D YOUR AMAZING , FUNNY, WONDERFUL, OUTGOING, BEAUTIFUL, AND ROSSOME :D I LOVE YA SO MUCH :D I LOVE FIGTHING WITH YOU OVER FOOD SO I'L SAY THIS AGAIN YOR AMAZING :D -ESTHER :) Coreett, Even though I just somewhat recentlyish met you, your like one of my best friends. Your so funny, sweet, cheery, and pretty! (You are.) There's not one reason not to love you, we all love you. Everytime you come on you always brighten my mood and everyone elses. We all love you so much, thank you for being you!! -Megan Simms Heyoo Corey in da house!!! xD You're so beautiful, amazing, funny, sweet and I could just go on forever, but u would fall asleep XD Youre one of the biggest food lovers i know! ILYSM COREY STAY ROSSOME U CRAY CRAY FOOD LOVER :D ~Claire Corey, You're the best friend a person could ever have. You and me always fight for ze food. But. YOU'RE AWESOME, RANDOM, FUNNY, AND EPIC IN ONE! :D And you've been the best spammer. Because you spammed my wall one time. Haha. :) But you've always been Rossome. ~Stay Rossome KLA Corey, You're one of my best friends. Your sweet, funny, and Rossome. Food buddy, I love you, as a friend of course. Your epicness seems impossible to reach. If you ever need to talk of if you feel unwelcome, come to me. You can tell my anything. Your so friendly and one of the best writers I've ever seen. You come up with the best ideas. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You rock, bestie. -Madi B) Category:RANDOM! Category:Users Category:Awsome Category:Awesome Category:Us! Category:YOU